Archer of Black (Chiron)
|-|Human= |-|Centaur= Summary Archer of "Black" is the Archer-class Servant of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. Archer's True Name is Chiron, a centaur and great sage famed in Greek mythology for the many great heroes he taught in his lifetime. He was taught by many of the gods, learning medicine and music from Apollo and the art of hunting from Artemis. Many heroes came to him for advice and training, and he mentored all of them, including Heracles, Jason, Castor, and Asclepius. He was also an old friend of Peleus who was also one of his students, even being entrusted by the latter to mentor and train his son Achilles, one of Greek Mythology's famous heroes, for nine years. While he was originally a full Divine Spirit, after giving up his immortality to die rather than suffer due to the Hydra poison that coated an arrow he was accidentally shot with by Heracles, he became a normal existence that could be summoned by the Grail. As a Servant, he wishes to selfishly regain his immortality, the only gift he had from his parents, both of which never loved him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Archer of Black, Chiron Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, former Divine Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Apocrypha=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (His Clairvoyance in superior to EMIYA's, allowing him to make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection with arrows and Antares Snipe, Master Archer, Spearman, Swordsman, Healer and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (His Wisdom of Divine Gift skill allows him to quickly learn and master nearly any skill that is not exclusive to a particular Servant and teach these skills to others), Precognition (Can predict his opponents actions through his combat experience. By combining his Eye of the Mind and Clairvoyance, he gains the ability of limited future sight), Homing Attack (Antares Snipe homes in on the target), Limited Power Nullification, and Servant Physiology |-|Atlantis=All previous abilities plus Nanotechnology (Most Servants in Atlantis managed to get nanomachines from the remains of the Gods, giving them the ability to heal themselves and increase their capabilities in combat), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Nanomachines gives resistance to diseases) Attack Potency: Island level (He can shoot down Atalanta's arrows. Can fight and injure both Mordred and Achilles in close combat and fought Achilles in his Duel Field with his bare hands. Antares Snipe is much stronger than his normal arrows and can fatally wound most Servants) | At least Island level (Stronger than himself in Greater History of Man due to having his data, getting even his Noble Phantasm and boosted even further by nanomachines from Zeus. Able to damage Achilles to the point of death and was able to fight Jason even in near death) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants, and was capable of keeping up with Achilles despite his speed due to his knowledge of his fighting style). Massively FTL+ with Antares Snipe (Fired a shot from the Sagittarius constellation's bow that reached Earth in a few seconds) | Massively Hypersonic. Massively FTL+ with Antares Snipe Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) | Class K (Overpowered Achilles at one point) Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island level | At least Island level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers with arrows (His firing range should be at least comparable to Archer's). Standard Equipment: His bow. Intelligence: Chiron is known to have been bestowed with the wisdom of the Greek Gods, making him extremely knowledgeable in a variety of fields, and taught many Greek heroes the tools of their trade including the famous Heracles, Achilles and Castor. While he is a master of the spear and sword, his skill with the bow is particularly renowned and is said to tread into the realm of the gods as he was immortalized as the archer constellation Sagittarius after his death. In addition to his expertise in the use of a bow, spear, and sword, he is also a master of Pankration, the oldest mixed martial art in Greece. With it he's able to fight the likes of Mordred to a draw, breaking her arm while setting her up for a finishing blow at the cost of injuring his own shoulder, forcing a draw. He is able to combine this with his archery, sending Achilles flying with a kick before attempting to shoot his heel while the latter was still in mid-air. When they both discarded their weapons and had a barehanded duel to the death in Achilles' duel field, Chiron lost but it was close enough that Achilles stated that he would never want to duel Chiron again. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also a master healer, having taught the man who would become the Greek God of Medicine, Aesculapius. He is able to instantly diagnose Sieg's condition by scanning over him with his eyes and checking his pulse, as well as estimate the latter's lifespan. He is also a capable field commander, having been entrusted by Vlad to dictate the movements of the homunculi, golems, and his fellow Servants in his absence. Weaknesses: Like all Servants, Chiron cannot fight while in Spirit Form. He can only use Antares Snipe once per night and its power output is not convenient if his opponent is able to survive it. Key: Apocrypha | Atlantis Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Antares Snipe Apocrypha.gif|Antares Snipe in the Anime FGO_Antares_Snipe.gif|Antares Snipe in Fate/Grand Order Antares Snipe: Scorpion Shot: Chiron's ultimate shot and trump card, born from his legend, in which he is always taking aim at the scorpion in the sky after being turned into the Sagittarius constellation. It is the conceptual materialization of that shot, said to be have pierce a star and is marked as the ultimate shot an Archer can make, manifesting as a sniping Noble Phantasm that fires a "shining star" that tracks his opponent. He can fire it as soon as deciding the target by simply moving his fingers away from his drawn bow, and it does not require its True Name to be released or any magical energy to fill the bow, because as long as there is a night sky, the star of the archer always aims at the scorpion. While it boasts a stellar A-rank, it doesn't possess firepower worthy of any special mention and it can only be used once per night. If Chiron deduces that his opponent may be able to survive and escape after its usage, he will withhold from using it. Due to its limited usability, it's necessary for Chiron to fatally hit his target each time he uses it. Even if Chiron dies, it will still automatically fire though it comes with a slight delay in its shot. Class Skills * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Chiron's A-rank Independent Action allows him to act even without a Master and stay in the world for up to a week without one. However, when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, backup from one's Master is necessary. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Chiron's B-rank negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. Personal Skills * Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight is used for scouting areas for enemies as well as supplementing the use of ranged weapons at long distances, doubling as a must-have ability for those of the Archer Class. At higher ranks, users of this skill can even acquire other perception abilities such as future sight and the ability to see through objects. Chiron's B+ rank in this skill allows him to keep track of and accurately fire upon moving targets from several kilometers away like Archer's, with his eyesight being precise enough to even perceive the legendarily fast Achilles in battle. When combined with his Eye of the Mind (True), it even allows for limited future sight in his case. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Chiron is the son of the Titan Cronus and the goddess Philyra and was thus originally a complete Divine Spirit, but as he lost his Divinity just before his death, it has been ranked down to C. * Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for observation, refined through combat experience. It works as a danger-avoidance ability, that utilizes all of his combat experience to predict an opponent’s actions and change the situation in his favor. Even in the direst of situations, Chiron can calmly analyze the conditions of a battle and his opponent's capabilities to reach the optimal course of action, considering every possibility, even if his chance of victory is only 1%. Chiron's A-rank is fully demonstrated in his duels with Achilles, in which he easily sees through Achilles' fighting style and reads his movements despite the gap in their speed. * Wisdom of Divine Gift: The gift of wisdom, granted to Chiron by multiple Greek gods. Chiron's A+ rank in this skill allows him to use nearly any other skill, save for the unique skills of other heroes, or the skills of other regions and time periods, with a B to A rank proficiency, on top of allowing him to teach these skills to those he acknowledges as true heroes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Demigods Category:Doctors Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Snipers Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Teachers Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6